Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy
Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy is a crossover between Destroy Build Destroy and Bob the Builder. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 3 (29): [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']]. Summary Bob the Builder gets some "help" from Andrew W.K. References *Andrew W.K. *Gallagher *Voltron Characters *Bob the Builder *Scoop (also catapult and Buildtron) *Lofty (also catapult and Buildtron) *Muck (also Buildtron) *Dizzy (also Buildtron) *Andrew W.K. *Children *Gallagher Transcript (Scene begins with Bob the Builder and a tree planted) (Scoop comes in pushing dirt) Bob the Builder: One more push and we can break for lunch, Scoop. (Scene back out to show also Muck, Dizzy and Lofty.) Scoop: OK, Bob! Bob the Builder: Great job, team! (Scene zooms in on Bob the Builder) Can we build it or what? (Scene backs out) Machine Team: Yes, we can! (House in the background exploded and everyone got scared) (Scene zooms in on Bob the Builder and his Machine Team who look scared) Bob the Builder: What's going on?! (Andrew W.K. pushes Bob the Builder aside) Andrew W.K.: I'm Andrew W.K. and this is Destroy, Build, Destroy! (Scene goes to Andrew W.K. playing guitar and then multiplying into a lot, a scene said PARTY for a quick second, a kid blows a party horn, and Andrew W.K. finishes with playing a guitar, a team pops up behind him, spotlights and stuff on set appear, and the ruined house gets exploded again but no pieces fly.) (Scene goes to Bob the Builder and his machines who are looking shocked) Bob the Builder: Did that just happen? Machine Team: Yes, it did! (Title card: Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy) (Scene goes to Andrew W.K. talking to Bob the Builder) Andrew W.K.: Bob, my teams can destroy anything you build, so, what are you trying to build today? (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: Well, (Bob pulls out a sandwich) confidence mostly. (Bob the Builder almost eats his new sandwich but it gets slapped away by Andrew W.K.) Bob the Builder: Hey! I just made that! (Scene backs out to Andrew W.K.) Andrew W.K.: And I just destroyed it! (Andrew W.K. starts to make the sandwich into something new and unusual) On Destroy, Build, Destroy we smash up old things and turn them into awesome new things! (Andrew W.K. shows Bob the Builder his new sandwich creation) Andrew W.K.: See? Bob the Builder: That sandwich wasn't old! Andrew W.K.: No, but your friend is! (Scene goes to Scoop in the air being held by a metal attracting machine) Scoop: Am I in Heaven? (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: (Gasps) Oh, no! Scoop, don't panic! (Scene goes to Scoop while raising his loader) Scoop: I'll try not to, Bob! (Scoop farts a puff of smelly green gas) Scoop: I think Scoop just pooped! (Scene goes to Bob the Builder talking to Andrew W.K.) Bob the Builder: Get him down from there right now! Andrew W.K.: Let's do it! (Scene goes back to Scoop and the machine lets go of him) Scoop: Aaaaahhhhh! (Scene goes to Bob the Builder looking scared) Bob the Builder: Aaaaahhhhh! (Scene goes to Andrew W.K.) Andrew W.K.: Aaaaahhhhh! (Scene goes to the team of children) Children: Yay! (Scene backs out and Scoop lands and gets destroyed) Scoop: Can you fix me, Bob? (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: Scoop, I've got three words for you: (Andrew W.K. pops up in front of Bob the Builder) Andrew W.K.: DESTROY BUILD DESTROY! Bob the Builder: Wait! I was gonna say, (Scene goes to the team of children getting some parts from destroyed Scoop while Bob the Builder comes from the background) Yes, we can! Yes, we can! (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: Yes, we can! Oh, Lofty, we have to save Scoop! (Lofty isn't there) Lofty? (Scene goes to Lofty in an area full of TNT) Lofty: This parking lot is bumpy... Bob the Builder: Oh, no, Lofty! Don't move! (Scene zooms in on Bob the Builder) Let me sit for a second and figure this out. (Bob the Builder sits on the TNT puller causing a boom and explodes Lofty leaving his parts flying and landing making a clatter sound in the background) Bob the Builder: Note to self, never sit. (Andrew W.K. comes from the left side) Andrew W.K.: Hey, Bob, you're welcome to play, man, but you gotta pick a team first! Red or Blue? (Andrew W.K. appears upside down wearing a white shirt) Shirts or (Andrew W.K. appears wearing no shirt on the right side right-side up) skins? (Andrew W.K. appears on the left side with no shirt and zooms in on his body) Innie or (Andrew W.K.'s belly button pops out) outie? (Scene goes to Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: How about Nice Person or Jerk? (Scene backs out showing Andrew W.K. talking into a bullhorn while Bob the Builder covers his ears) Andrew W.K.: All right, teams! Time for you to turn those broken heaps of garbage into catapults! Bob the Builder: Do you have to yell everything?! Andrew W.K.: No! I can also do this! (A lightning hits Andrew W.K.'s bullhorn and turns it into a guitar and he starts to play rock music) (The scene goes to kids gathering parts from destroyed Lofty and Scoop and turns it into something else while Andrew W.K. still plays rock music with his guitar) (Rock Music ends when the teams finish their machines and looks likes both a mixture of Lofty and Scoop with parts in different places) Right Lofty '''+ Scoop Machine (which is actually Lofty): I feel weird. (Scene goes to Bob the Builder and Andrew W.K.) '''Bob the Builder: What have you done to them?! Andrew W.K.: It's all right, Bob. It's all for a good cause. Bob the Builder: Like what? Andrew W.K.: Like seeing who can shoot a watermelon (Scene goes to loaders carrying watermelons) further! (Scene goes to the some children) Children: 3, (Scene goes to other team of children) 2, (Scene goes to Bob the Builder and Gallagher with a large wooden mallet) 1! (Both mixed up Lofty + Scoop machines throw the watermelons) (Scene goes to Bob the Builder and Andrew W.K. and one of the watermelons hit Bob the Builder) Bob the Builder: Ooh! Andrew W.K.: And the winner is...me! For getting this show on the air in the first place. Now, destroy them again! (Scene goes to Bob the Builder with watermelon parts over him) Bob the Builder: Again?! This show is incoherent! (Group of children walks over Bob the Builder cheering happily) Children: Yay! (Bob the Builder gets up) Bob the Builder: Wait! This time, I'll put them back together. (Andrew W.K. comes in from the right side) Andrew W.K.: That's the spirit, Bob. (Scene zooms in a little on Bob the builder) Bob the Builder: Ready to form... Buildtron! (Bob the Builder talks while he forms Buildtron. Also, the background is moving up fast) Bob the Builder: Form arms and legs, and I'll form the head! (Buildtron gets finished) Watch, learn, and watch, children! (Scene goes to Andrew W.K.) Andrew W.K.: Isn't that repetitive? Oh, wait, I get it, because- (Buildtron grabs Andrew W.K. by the legs) Andrew W.K.: What--? Oh! Aah! Aah! (Build Tron puts Andrew W.K. somewhere else and scene goes to the children) Children: Destroy, Andrew W.K., destroy! (Build Tron keeps smashing Andrew W.K. into an Andrew W.K. billboard) Andrew W.K.: Oh! Oh! Ow! Ow! Oh! Oh...Ohh! (Segment ends) Trivia *For a split second after Andrew W.K. says, "...this is Destroy, Build, Destroy!" when he first arrives, you can see a scene saying "PARTY". *Roley and Wendy are the only members of the team not to appear in this episode. *The two machines that got destroyed were Scoop and Lofty. *The teams were color orange and color green. *Andrew W.K. offered Bob teams Red or Blue, Shirts or Skins, Innie or Outie. *The legs of Buildtron were the machines the kids made, the body was parts of Scoop and Lofty, Dizzy was the arms, and Bob the Builder was the head. *Stock music from Rejected Smurfs is used. *Scoop has a red grille mouth instead of a silver one and is missing his backhoe, thus making him a front loader, like his Brio counterpart. *Lofty is purple with red lips instead of blue with sky blue lips. *Muck is cerulean instead of red and orange. *Dizzy is pink instead of orange. *Gallagher appeared during the countdown with a large wooden mallet. *Bob the Builder is different than how he looked in [[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']]: **Bob has white and black pupils instead of the black dot-like ones, like he had in the 1998-2012 series. **Bob's undershirt is light green instead of orange and yellow. *Andrew W.K. is the only actor to voice himself, until the sketch called Moves Like Jabba had Billy Dee Williams to reprise his role as Lando Calrissian. *The sign Andrew W.K. was whacked on reads Read. Billboard. Read. in the end. *Antagonist: Andrew W.K. *By the time this sketch had aired, Destroy Build Destroy had been cancelled following the phase-out of the infamous CN Real block. *Most of the music that can be heard many times in this episode would later be used for the end credits theme from the 2013 TV series, Teen Titans Go! (another show that Cartoon Network has produced). Category:TV parodies Category:TV Segment